The present invention relates to magnetic keyholders which provide simple, inexpensive and secure means for safely storing or hiding a spare key or the like in any desired location in or about the steel body portions of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to magnetic keyholders of a thin, flat configuration having an appearance and size similar to that of a business card. In the past, it has been known to provide magnetic type key cases with permanent magnets disposed on one surface of a case or container. The case usually includes a separate cover member slidably fitted onto the case to hold the key securely within the case. One such key case is shown in the Diefenbach Pat. No. 2,589,349. In addition, a molded plastic magnet is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,546 to Lind. The latter patent shows a tray-like molded plastic magnet into which keys can be fitted for carrying in one's billfold. The magnet means employed feature in the Lind Patent serves the purpose of magnetically holding the key within the recesses formed in the magnetic material. While these prior art keyholders were undoubtedly adequate for their their intended purposes, the holder disclosed in Diefenbach is of relatively complex and expensive construction, while the holder disclosed in Lind is not adapted to be magnetically adhered to the iron surface of a motor vehicle. Moreover, the keyholders disclosed in Lind are individually molded to provide shallow recesses into which the keys are fitted and held magnetically for carrying in one's wallet.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide an improved magnetic holder for keys and the like which can be fabricated by an inexpensive and simple extrusion process.
It is another object of this invention to provide a magnetic holder for keys and the like of the above type, of a simple, generally flat construction, adapted to receive on one surface thereof a sheet on which may be printed any appropriate advertising or promotional information.